


【TK】【架空】薄荷Candy番外-这个误会了不起！（完结）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【TK】【架空】薄荷Candy番外-这个误会了不起！（完结）

含女装内容预警！！！！！！请谨慎阅读

“堂本先生，预约的客人已经到了。”

公司行政小姐的声音突然在背后响起，他条件反射一样，立刻把手机屏幕朝下，扣在了桌面的文件上，紧张得根本想不起来要假装从容。

回头看到穿着一身浅色连衣裙的年轻女孩一脸正直的客气表情，他才稍微放心下来，迅速拿起早已准备好的文件，站起来跟在她身后走出了自己的独立办公区。

这才发现，她穿着一双细高跟凉鞋，每走一步，都在地板上敲出一声清晰的脆响，刚才他到底有多认真在盯着屏幕上那些文字和以往根本不会去看的图片，才会忽略掉她的动作。

然而，他越是想忘掉那些，想集中精神接待一会儿要面谈的客户，那些文字和图片就越在他脑中挥之不去。

「最受20代男性的欢迎的恋人bra款式No.1 淡粉色的蕾丝」

“虽然是定番，但什么场合都合适，有一种清纯的感觉，却有忍不住想把手放上去抚摸的冲动。”

他实在不懂那算一种怎样的冲动，但大概就和他忍不住想把手放在小男友的屁股上，还想再捏一把的冲动差不多吧。

他面无表情地跟在行政小姐身后，却没想到同样面无表情的行政小姐早已在相熟的同事line群组里发了一条内容为“重大新闻！堂本先生有恋人了，他居然还想送全套内衣给她。以为被我看到的时候，耳朵都红了，好萌！”

这消息一下让半个公司的女同事都沸腾了起来，“建筑界的王子终于名花有主了？”“平时可真看不出来”“你们觉得是什么人”，以及个别冷静的质疑声“别是你看错了吧，他每天两点一线哎，下班时间都没变过”。

甚至，针对堂本光一是否有了恋爱对象的猜测足足持续了好几个月，最后因为实在找不到什么证据，这股热情才渐渐消退。

商务会谈进行地很顺利，原本对方就很满意他提交的方案，在价格上也没有交涉太多，只是在工期的磋商中费了一番功夫。光一松了口气，站起来和对方代表握手，手掌叫交握时，不禁一愣。对方笔挺的西装袖口下，露出的手表竟然是一块不知道是什么卡通周边的塑料制品。

好像察觉了他的目光，对方笑了笑，主动说是这是他一直迷恋的动漫作品最近推出的周边，必须经过抽选才能购买，他太太想了很多办法才帮他抽到签，“她说自己熬了好几个晚上等0点到来，我不带的话，干嘛要买。虽然会被人侧目，但想到这是她的心意，我就觉得应该积极回应嘛。”

……应该回应恋人小小的心愿吗？这位客户的话和粉色蕾丝在脑子里回荡了大半天，导致他回家后，立刻鬼使神差地打开了衣柜门，摸出了前些天小男友躲躲闪闪塞进去的纸袋。  
系着月白色缎带的纸袋里，静静地躺着一套淡粉色的，款式也不花哨的女士内衣。

刚发现这是什么的时候，与其说生气，倒不如说莫名其妙。除了加班，还有极少数和同事聚餐的情况，对方大部分时间都准时回家。偶尔和朋友相聚，也会主动邀请他，反而是他觉得和年轻人实在缺少共同语言，主动婉拒。饶是这样，他也和刚所有亲近的朋友也都见过面了。

他不觉得这会是刚想送给哪个女孩的礼物，但是，就算他从小到大只喜欢男人，也不意味着他会想当女人，还穿什么蕾丝内衣套装。

刚说过只喜欢他，只想和他一直在一起，所以，其实刚更喜欢女孩子的事情，刚在高中和大学入学时交过两个女朋友，还和一个上过本垒的事情，全都可以不在意。但这就像一根浅浅地扎在皮肤上的刺，不碰的话，不会有什么感觉，但一旦被提醒，就会隐隐觉得一阵绵长的刺痛，却因为太过细小，想挑又挑不出来。

“光一，我洗好了！”

卧室的门被打开了，刚顶着还没完全吹干，显得有些凌乱的脑袋走了进来，脸上和身上都带着蒸汽的潮湿，那双平时就看起来很惹人怜爱的眼睛，现在看起来更加具有诱惑力了。

“嗯，……那我去了……”

有些慌乱地抱起睡袍和浴巾，连带把手里的那个纸袋也裹在衣物中，冲出了卧室，也许是太过反常，刚在后面连叫了好几声他的名字。但他没有回应，把自己关进了浴室。

冲过淋浴，他终于还是从纸袋里掏出了内容物。

……偶尔满足一下恋人的心情也没什么！一边做着心理建设，一边解开那件颜色粉嫩的内衣套在身上。不知道是刚完全不懂这东西的尺码，还是把自己想象得太过纤细，他勉强扣上最外面一排挂扣后，整个人觉得一阵呼吸不畅。

再低头看看胸前……不合适的尺寸，倒是把自己原本平坦的胸部，生生挤出了一条明显的沟。脸立刻烫了起来，再也无心调整他觉得歪斜的布料，从架子上扯过睡饱，把自己裹了个严实。

等呼吸渐渐平顺了，他又狠心把那条配套的内裤拎起来穿在身上。这感觉更加糟糕，前面勒得要命，但布料似有似无的触碰，和异常的束缚感，又让他前端有些不受控制的蠢动。

糟透了，这根本不是小小的愿望的问题了，简直比变装play还讨厌。

回到卧室，光一直接穿着浴袍爬上了床，正靠在床头看书的刚疑惑地看了他一眼，这人不是裸睡派吗？但随即就反应了过来，这大概是什么暗示吧，毕竟明天又是周末了。他放下书，又侧身迅速拿下光一的眼镜，放在自己这边的床头桌上。

看了看对方有些聚焦不准的茫然眼神，他凑过去吻了他的脸颊和嘴唇，一边接吻一边含糊地说，“光一刚才在浴室，是做了准备？”手伸进浴袍下摆，却因为触碰到光一身上的布料而感到几分惊讶。  
对贴身衣物只讲究穿着舒适的人，怎么突然情趣了起来？

但浴袍彻底散开，那身着实不适合恋人，也根本不知道怎么会穿在他身上的蕾丝内衣闯入视线时，刚一下呆住了。

这……光一怎么会发现这个的？而且，他怎么还会觉得自己想要他穿这个？

看着光一早已红透了的脸，还有连脖颈和胸口都粉红一片的样子，他实在不觉得，这是光一喜欢的情趣。九成九是想取悦他的。

但问题是，他根本没想过这种乱七八糟的事啊。

上周和同事聚餐时，一个女同事把一个购物袋落在了饭店。他负责结账、善后时发现了，本想第二天上班就还给她，但不巧的是，她当天去参加一场位于中部地区的培训活动了。因为不小心看过里面的东西是一件内衣，他总不好请其他同事转交，就拿回家，塞在了柜子的角落。

这本来没什么好瞒着的，但始终觉得尴尬，结果还是被光一看到了，还误会这是自己心仪的情趣。他觉得应该赶紧解释清楚，但是，光一泛红的肌肤，因为太过羞涩而变得愈加急促的呼吸……眼前过于血脉贲张的画面，又将他的喉咙堵了个严实。

浴袍被彻底拉开了，刚湿热的亲吻落在光一敏感的腰侧，舌尖在他的肚脐处打圈，然后一路向上，在他的皮肤上留下一连串湿漉漉的痕迹。手从内衣的边缘探进去，轻轻地揉搓着他的乳尖，衣物很快被扯变了形，光一的喘息也愈加急促了。但似乎是难以接受这糟糕的画面，他的眼睛始终紧紧闭着，不肯张开半分，眉心也皱出了明显的沟壑。

但两人默契地谁也没想脱掉这身碍事的内衣，被进入的时候，比往常更艰难，他趴在床上，想要分开腿的动作都有些受阻，他实在不懂自己干嘛非要受这个罪，也完全不知道刚是否因为他这身可笑的装扮而得到了快乐，只觉得前面饱受束缚的性器涨得发疼，渗出的体液早就洇湿了布料，却总也得不到解放似的，只有体液滋润着肉体的交合发出的声音掺杂在他们的喘息中。也不知过了多久，光一在怎么也听不惯的自己的呻吟声中释放了出来。

刚再次凑过去吻他，但回吻他的同时，光一仍没睁开眼睛。刚伸手去解内衣的扣子，却被抓住了手，他听到光一低声的咕哝，“下不为例哦。”

像被一只无形的手突然攥住了心脏，从身体里窜起了无名的痛，跟着愧疚也随之蹿升而上。一开始，他就让光一脱掉这该死的衣服，而不是忍不住好奇地顺势享受女士内衣play。

“对不起，”凑近早已因为过度疲惫而睡着的人耳边，刚轻轻地说道。

但是，我会努力让你更有安全感，再也不要你勉强自己……

内衣已经一塌糊涂，总不能洗过之后再还回去吧，刚只好真心实意地跟同事道歉，他带回家的内衣被恋人看到了，然后被不小心扔掉了，真的十分抱歉。他赔罪地请那位同事吃了一顿饭，然后同事间开始流传起了关于他还没有结婚，就已经开始陷入极度不幸的不实传言……

END


End file.
